


The Scream

by TheGloriousLunet



Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Klyntar, Marvel Universe, Symbiotes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGloriousLunet/pseuds/TheGloriousLunet
Summary: A short story about the birth of Scream. There's a lot of similes and indirect storytelling. Kind of angsty. I might make a longer version that isn't as cryptic.





	The Scream

I don't know how it started. More specifically, I don't know how I started, or at least didn't at first. 

What I did know is that I wasn't and then I was, and I wasn't supposed to be. There was nothing and there was pain, and this, this was pain. Every part of me, every molecule, was pain, and all around me. If I knew how to scream, I would have done so. I would have screamed and screamed and I screamed. I was and I didn't want to be.

The pain never stopped. I found that out quickly. For a single moment, everything was fine, and then everything was bright and screaming. Always in my head, or my mind rather. That chaotically emotional sound. So foreign and so much more familiar. 

And then I was More. The pain, never gone, was held back. There was another, and I reached out to her until all she was, I was, and all she knew, I knew. Like a flood, like an avalanche, like a fire tearing through the trees, her life was mine.

She was Donna Diego. The one. The only. Human, female, 23 years old. She lived on Earth, a single planet in a vast solar system in a far vaster universe in an infinite galaxy. In this galaxy were rocks and ice, moons and planets, suns and stars. We were here in this place, at the Work, at the Facility, one of many. I wanted to see them all.

The scream inside me built up and up until it broke over the banks and flooded this new Earth. It broke out of my mind and into the world as a sound, a symphony. And the world was born to me, through sound and sight and smell and—

And then the pain was back in full force. Donna Diego was gone. There were no more stars, just glass and steel and sonics. I was alone. My world was pain and I screamed. It was just me and the scream, so I screamed until there was just the scream and until it was just me.

The scream. 

Just me.

Scream.


End file.
